


One and Only

by wpontiff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitute Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	One and Only

如果知道Scott所说的庆祝是来这个地方的话，Chris觉得自己一定会先将对方揍得自己爹妈都不认识然后再解除兄弟关系……对，哥哥揍弟弟天经地义，然后呢，呵呵，庆祝自己哥哥的二十四岁生日顺便拿到第一个offer就是带自己可怜的正直的哥哥来夜店难道不值得被抛弃？  
呵呵，更何况是带着某种交易性质的夜店。  
呵呵，你倒是给我找一排妹子啊！！！带把的算怎么回事儿？！  
Chris深吸一口气，笑容温柔：“Scott，来，告诉我，你是想死还是不想活了？”  
“哥！”Scott一边擦口水一边凄厉的叫喊：“你是嫌弃你弟弟是个同性恋么？！说好的兄弟齐心呢？”  
“如果是齐心喜欢男人的话可以不用齐。”Chris冷眼瞥他，站起身就想走。  
“不要！”Scott抱住他的大腿，“哥哥你还太年轻！还没遇到自己喜欢的男人！”  
“！”  
“哥哥，你难道恐同？！”Scott瞪大泪眼看着他，对，可怜兮兮的。  
Chris觉得心塞无比，“Scott，你的眼睛不是很大。”  
Scott扁嘴：“但是你真的恐同？”  
Chris叹了口气毫不留情的将他踢进角落：“同性恋都你这种的话我估计得疯！你说你一个受还花钱找人压自己……”  
他的话语消失在唇齿之间，倒不是因为他那个让人不省心的弟弟点的风姿绰约的男人们进来了的缘故，而是，而是那个突然打开的门，那个门缝……  
那个自己可以从门缝里撇到的在阴影处吸烟的男人。  
开了两颗扣还系错了的黑衬衫，袖子到手肘，松垮垮的牛仔裤，食指和中指夹着香烟，红艳嘴唇微微嘟着，嘴角还挂着若有似无的笑容，眼神慵懒迷茫……  
可我只看了他一眼，真的，明明只是开门关门那一瞬间。  
他吐烟圈的时候微微仰着头，方向是朝着自己的，是看向这边，但不是看向自己……  
是个男人，他是个男人！他在心里默念了遍……  
Chris深吸口气咬了咬嘴唇，眼神落到那一排男人的身上，胸前的号码牌。  
好吧，那是个男人，也是个MB。  
那个黑衬衫上也挂着号码牌。  
妈的，不是爱的号码牌，是买的号码牌。  
Chris不承认自己在生气，恶狠狠的瞪着那个对着一排男人流口水的弟弟：“Scott，你现在不走的话，就以后都别想走了。”  
“咦，哥哥，你是想让我住在这里？”  
“不。”Chris穿好自己的外套，对着他微微一笑：“是砍掉你的腿。”

 

这个世界上有许多人，99%的都只会和你擦身而过。  
当然，也包括故意和你的车擦身而过然后倒地不起的。  
Chris一直都知道这片区域很乱，但奈何这件case的关键人物经常出现在这片龙蛇混杂的棚户区，所以，在被这么低演技的碰瓷之后他只是礼貌的给交警打了电话，然后就坐在车子里吹着空调看越来越多的人围观。  
直到他被茶色的玻璃窗“砰”的一声巨响给惊醒，“谁干的！”  
那个打着光脚的小男孩满脸怒气的瞪着他，手里还捏着另外一块碎砖头，嘴唇因干燥而破皮，Chris毫不怀疑这个瘦弱的麻杆有杀了自己的心。  
“Hey！”他在人群中举起双手示意自己并没有武器：“听着我有行车记录仪，我根本没有……该死的你他妈的……”  
那块碎砖头狠狠的打在他的腹部，就在他准备反抗的时候一个人拉住了那个孩子：“Steve你在干什么！”  
那个穿着白T短裤的年轻人将小孩儿护到身后，笑着看着Chris：“Sorry，他，他……很长的故事。”  
“那也不是他攻击我的理由！”  
“听着，”男人的脖颈上湿漉漉的靠了过来，不是汗液的味道，反倒带着一股子清香，Chris这才发现这个人还穿着拖鞋，甚至白T也有水渍，像是洗澡到一半溜掉……  
他舔了舔嘴唇：“他们只是反感你……额，冷漠。”  
Chris的怒气消了一半，但还冷着一张脸：“而我也很反感被敲诈！”  
“先生，”男人靠的更近，近道Chris能闻到他身上清冽的水汽：“老师没教过你好汉不吃眼前亏么？还有，报警没有用的……等警察来了你这辆Benz早就轮子都不剩了。法律对我们的制裁就是将我们投进监狱，等时间够了再放出来……对你于事无补……”  
“所以。”男人的嘴角勾起一丝温柔的笑容，下一刻他衣兜内的钱夹就被他修长好看的手指夹住了，Chris目瞪口呆。  
男人叹了口气转身蹲在快被炎热的地面弄成铁板烧的邋遢男子面前，抽出两张纸币，“Sam，Red不会喜欢你这样做的。”  
Chris现在是瞠目结舌了，因为这个自来熟的男人甚至笑眯眯的将自己零钱袋子里的硬币取出好几个，摸着光脚瘦弱男孩的头告诉他可以去买冰淇淋……  
“Sorry，sir。”男孩的大眼睛看着他，道歉并不诚意。  
可他还是只能回答that's all right……  
这都是什么和什么啊！Chris心里哭笑不得，冷着一张脸：“所以我有理由怀疑你是和他们一伙儿的！”  
“呼……所以或许我应该让你请我吃一顿饭，”男人耸肩：“因为现在我去找我的同伙的话，可能太迟了。”  
“好！”Chris被自己惊了一下，“额，我是说，呃，如果，如果你愿意告诉我Mr.Rogers会在哪里的话，我愿意请你共进晚餐。”  
而且地方由你选！  
“Rogers?”男人皱了皱眉，“他有麻烦？”  
“不，不……他大概能帮我一点儿小忙。”  
男人松了口气：“哦……他这个时候应该在裁缝Anna家。”  
Chris莫名的有些期待：“所以……”  
“直走，两百米左转，有招牌的……”  
“不，我，那个……晚餐？”  
男人咬了咬唇，“可是，我……我开玩笑的。”  
Chris捏了捏自己的下巴，“Come on！我是个说到做到的人！而且，刚才谢谢你……”  
“Sir，”男人撇嘴，“我很忙。”  
忙……Chris不知道该怎么继续下去，男人冲他微微一笑，那是离别的意思。  
“Chris Evans！”男人疑惑的看他，他赶紧笑了笑：“我的名字。”  
男人点点头，“好名字。”  
Chris还是看着他。男人轻微的笑着摇摇头：“Sebastian Stan。”  
“Better！”Chris跟着笑了：“Hey，Sebastian，我说……或许我们可以互相留个电话？你知道的，等你不，不忙的时候……”  
“我……”Sebastian笑容有些僵硬, “住在这里的人很少有电话。”  
“所以你可以留我的！以后需要帮助什么的……我是个律师，额，还不错的律师……”  
“好。”  
Chris飞快的报了自己的电话号码，然后又认真的看着他说了一遍，“很好记的，你需要笔和纸吗？”  
Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，“我，我能记得住。”  
可是你甚至都没有念过。Chris看着那抹白色的背影渐渐远去，用力的掐着自己的手心提醒自己跟上去是不明智的行为……  
是个男人，那是个男人……妈的，还是个出来卖的男人！！！  
慢慢就会忘掉的，很快的！  
妈的，回去一定要再揍Scott这个混账一顿！都是他引起的！

 

Chris觉得自己一定是疯了……或许还应该再揍Scott一顿！  
好吧，嗯……陪大客户。  
好吧，嗯……最后留下的全是男人。  
好吧，嗯……保暖思淫欲，嗯，找女人不过瘾。  
好吧，嗯……来的这家店自己很眼熟。  
好吧，嗯……真的碰到那个人。  
……  
可是他是Jackson看上的啊！Jackson可是那个自己要招待好的客户啊！怎么自己就先伸出手了呢？  
“你要知道，这人面色不太好，说不定不干净呢！”一刻钟前Chris一脸严肃的看着自己的大客户，随手招来侍者：“麻烦你，给我找两个干净的，最好是没人动过的来！”  
然后呢？然后自己就大摇大摆的搂着那个不干净的走了。  
现在那个不干净的人正在浴室洗澡……该怎么办？在线等啊！呜呜，好想揍Scott那个贱人怎么破？！  
为什么有人会处变不惊啊！为什么那个阵脚大乱的会是自己呢？Chris揉捏着沙发的抱枕回想着刚才男人的反应：“先生，我有定期做体检……包括HIV的检测。”  
“而且，我们会为了您事先做清洁……不过，我可以再去洗一次澡。”男人微笑。  
“如果，您心理还不能接受的话，可以用消毒液。”  
“我，我只是开玩笑。”  
“好巧，”男人当着他的面一颗一颗的解开自己衬衫的扣子，从袖口处开始，然后是领口，挨着往下……  
这种房间的灯光昏暗而暧昧，Chris告诫自己不能看，却转不了头。  
很多疤，大大小小，不明显，却深刻。  
他是有去了解他们……但是当真的，赤裸裸的展现在自己面前的时候，还是觉得震惊……还有心痛。  
“我，Sebastian……我大概需要一个助理。”  
“嗯？”男人的手在裤子拉链处滞留，嘴角的笑容若有似无，挑逗意味十足：“我会做个好的，生活助理。”  
“我是说工作。”  
双腿纤长紧实，大腿处那个圆痕像是烟疤。  
“哦……”最后一丝布料从他身上脱落，脸色严肃而认真：“我当然会做好我的工作……”

 

Chris开始接受相亲。很奇怪的是他明明能对着那些美艳的AV女优硬的起来可那些投怀送抱的相亲对象却让人性致缺缺。  
大雨，星期天……明明就是滚床单的好节奏啊！  
他看了看身旁的低胸女人：“是前面路口么？”  
“是的，亲爱的……Chris，我是说……你在看什么？”  
“没。”Chris对着她安抚的笑了笑，将车开到小区门口：“小心别感冒了，记得喝热水……”  
“不上来喝杯茶？”  
“哈……不了。”Chris的手指敲打着方向盘，“我，我估计待会儿要回公司一趟……”  
女人撇了撇嘴表示……sad story。  
他来不及目送这个记不住名字的女人离去就麻利的将车调了个头，好吧，那个笨蛋还站在雨里……明明就在小区附近，不能找个避雨的地方么？！感冒生病了怎么办？！  
Chris控制不住怒气：“快上来！”  
Sebastian一张口雨水就顺着脸颊流到嘴里：“Hey，我在等出租……我浑身都是水……”  
“快，点，上，来！！！”  
“额……”  
“坐到前面来！！！”  
Chris恨不得变身一个超级大的烤炉。他脱下外套盖在对方身上：“穿上！”  
“我不会付干洗费的，先生。”  
“嗯……赔我一件就好。”  
“您真是个合格的商人……”  
“我是说，额，你可以陪我买一件。”  
对方笑了笑没说话。  
Chris：“刚才那个，呃，正在交往对象。还不错吧！”  
Sebastian：“相当不错！”  
明明雨幕里什么都看不清……好假的夸奖。  
“你……”  
“我在这边工作……”男人半长的头发被揉搓得乱蓬蓬的，一脸无辜：“你知道的，外卖。”  
我不知道，也不想了解……Chris深吸口气启动车子：“所以，他没留你避雨？”  
“她丈夫回来了……”男人露出一个调皮的笑容：“希望那位可怜的先生可以忽略他老婆手镯上夹着的卷毛。”  
Chris：“……”  
Chris：“所以工作结束了么？”  
Sebastian：“可以顺便请长腿叔叔送我回去么？Sharon给我打电话……”  
“等等……我记得你是没有电话的……”  
“额，心有灵犀？哈哈，小孩子嘛……”  
Chris懒得吐槽了，不过Sharon是个小孩子他很喜欢，“说起来，有一天我莫名其妙接到短信，说，你是世界上最棒的人……”  
“可能是玩游戏输了？”  
“我觉得是陷阱……只要我敢回thank you他就会说恭喜你预定什么套餐成功……”  
“哈哈哈……对！”  
“结果后来过了几天又是另外一个陌生号码，说祝我今天愉快。”Chris看着他的笑容有些失神：“我，我都怀疑是不是Scott报复我，将我的号码发布到web上去了呢！”  
Sebastian神长腿闭眼躺在靠背上，“有可能……”  
Chris将暖气开大了点儿，“所以我觉得自己或许应该设置个黑名单，禁止来电什么的……”  
“Hey……不搭理就好了。”男人无奈的看了他一眼：“他又没有打扰到你。”  
“对。”Chris的心情莫名的好，是他，不是他们。  
而且，我知道了你住的地方。  
虽然你如此吝啬的连上去喝杯茶的客套都没有……嗯，或许是知道我不会和你客套？  
Chris心情很好的将半湿的外套叠得整整齐齐。  
算了，还是让它像那个人的杂毛一样，乱糟糟的吧。  
外面的语好像小了，那个穿着湿衣服蹬蹬跑进黑漆漆楼道的人又穿着很显小的白T和牛仔出来，还对着自己笑了笑。  
“sebby！”  
“啊？”那个人抬头看着三楼探出来的小脑袋，那是个瘦弱的小姑娘。  
语气带着抱怨和亲昵：“你又忘了带你的工作牌！”  
男人笑的灿烂：“Oh,谢谢我的甜心！”  
那的确是工作牌……  
可那个甜心应该的确不知道那是什么工作。

 

他们就这样成了朋友，可以说的上话的朋友。  
虽然Chris仍然不知道他的电话……但是，但是只要有心，总会碰到。  
一起吃饭的时候Chris总会想看看他身上的疤有没有消去或者……有没有增加，好吧，他以为随着时间的推移对这个人的好奇，嗯，只是好奇会慢慢的流逝，结果却是越来越管不住自己的手。  
或者是心。  
好想揍Scott一顿哦！他坐在车里看店门口来来往往的人很是烦躁。  
但是当看到那个人出来看了一圈，眼神落到自己的车上突然发亮时，就好了很多。  
或许这个人有安抚人心的特异功能！  
对，还有读心术！  
“先生，一直皱着眉头会加速衰老……”  
“我是逃班。”  
对方举酒杯的动作很是优雅：“好吧，老师会让你不及格的。”  
Chris尽量让自己言简意赅：“公司入股，我有了竞争对手。”  
对方寒着一张脸：“弄死他！”  
Chris一下子笑出声，心情快活起来，虽然马上就被来电铃声给毁了，他看着duty call对着对方无奈摇头：“如果我入狱请记得来看我。”  
对方双眼含笑：“当然！而且会带上你喜欢的巧克力冰淇淋。”  
“嘿！能随便吃巧克力冰淇淋是每个孩子的梦想好么？”  
“嗯哼……可也许不是每个25岁的精英帅哥的梦想。”  
Chris的心慢慢平缓，恶狠狠的瞪了对方一眼：“总有例外。”然后滑动接通了电话。  
股东大会。  
怎么不去死！！！

 

“Hey，大公司一日游我不会付门票哦！”  
“Just followi me！”Chris boss气势十足，“看我弄死他！”  
于是在会客厅等着会议结束的Sebastian看着那个人黑着脸进来的时候，一时间不知道该怎么安慰。  
玻璃门外两个中年秃头男人在交头接耳。一个领导模样的人拍了拍另外一个人的肩膀，一副你要努力加油的虚伪模样。  
“陪我一会儿。”  
“我只是去上厕所。”Sebastian想了想，试探着伸手在他的肩膀上轻轻的拍了拍，“everything will be ok。”  
Chris笑着点点头，“晚上请你吃大餐。”  
“我不会付账……”  
Chris笑容扩大：“等你回来。”  
对方笑着离去。  
他等了很久，久到休息室外很多人朝一个地方跑去，隔音玻璃都能听到他们的议论。  
茶水间里一篇凌乱……Sebastian，他的sebby嘴角带着血迹，衬衫的领口被撕开，咬着唇看着另外一个男人，那个刚在会议上将自己贬得一文不值的男人……  
他控制不住血液往上涌，不止是手，浑身都在颤抖：“他妈的，你敢动他！！！”  
“啊！……Chris……”  
“Chris，别打了……”  
“Chris……”  
“那个是Chris的朋友呢……”  
“没想到crossbones是这样的人……”  
“同性恋，好恶心……”  
他用外套紧紧的裹住了对方，像是护犊的狮子，冷冷的扫过人群之后将人带到了自己的办公室。  
窗帘拉的很严实。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
“Chris……我，我没事。”Sebastian笑了笑，牵动嘴角，生疼：“嘿，拜托，你的脑筋坏掉了么？”  
“你们公司的厕所在茶水间？！”  
Chris呆滞的看着他。  
那个人双眼放光：“我的目标没弄错吧？”  
“目标？……什么？Sebby？”  
“正好要找他……结果他在茶水间说你。”Sebastian揉了揉自己的手背，语气带着懊恼：“我还是第一次打自己这么用力，真疼……”  
“自己打自己？”  
“OMG！！！你……衣服……”  
“自己扯的。记得赔我一件。”  
Chris沉默了很久。  
“所以，所以……让别人误会你，很，很开心？！嗯？！”  
“Chris？……”  
“我，我有说需要你帮助？！嗯？”  
“你为什么这么生气？”Sebastian下意识的离他远了点儿：“Chris，这是你真的想说的话？”  
“好吧……Chris Evans……你，你为什么要一直在意我？为什么想帮我？”  
chris张了张嘴：“I'm not gay!”  
“我也不是！”Sebastian咬了咬唇，眼神灼灼，水光潋潋：“你，你想吻我吗？”  
想吗？

 

Scott睡得正好被摇醒没有想要报复世界，反而是下意识的捂住脸：“邪灵退散啊！！！”  
他哥哥双眼木然脸色呆滞头发蓬乱还穿着粉色的T恤坐在他床前：“我好想打死你哦。”  
所以你倒是打啊！！！每次都言语威胁好吧这次换做相貌攻击了。Scott心有些塞：“还是那个人？”  
“嗯。”Chris盘着腿坐到他的床上：“我承认我对他关注过度了。”  
所以这是承认喜欢了。Scott丝毫没有胜利的喜悦：“然后？”  
“可我不是gay啊！！！”  
Scott明智的拨通了心里医生的电话。  
Chris对这个心理医生的第一印象就不好，妈的，很像那个猥琐男！  
虽然是sebby演戏，虽然最后背无辜的踢出了董事会……但是sebby因为他受伤了！  
对，我们还因为他吵架！  
烦躁！  
看这种类型的猥琐男唠叨更烦躁！  
“Evans先生？”  
“在。”  
“百事或者可口？”  
“可口。”  
“肯德基或者麦当劳？”  
“麦当劳。”  
“红色或者绿色。”  
“红色。”  
“喜剧或者悲剧？”  
“喜剧。”  
“牛奶或者啤酒？”  
“啤酒。”  
“事业或者家人？”  
“家人。”  
“Chris或者Scott？”  
“Scott。”  
“男人或者女人？”  
“女人。”  
“他或者女人？”  
“他……”  
Chris：“……”  
Chris：“这，这……这不合规矩！刚才都是正相对立的选项！”  
医生叹了口气：“好吧。他，或者别人？”  
“你要知道，后几道题我的你选择的都是后面一位……顺口也应该是后面的女人。”  
“没有性别，没有……只是他而已。”  
“he is the one and only。”

 

Scott打开房门的时候吓了一跳，他那个在外面人模狗样的哥哥现在正像被人施了降头一样规矩又木然的坐在客厅里，而且只开了他身旁沙发柜上的那盏台灯……  
Scott拍了拍自己的小心脏：“Godfather？！”  
昏暗的光线里Chris抬头看了他一眼，继续呆滞。  
Scott深吸了口气决定开始动用自己本来就不多的脑细胞组织语言，当然，要贴心的走到对方身边，俯下身温柔又安抚的看着对方……  
Chris突然抬头：“我只是想谢谢你。”  
Scott：“……”可是我的长篇大论……  
“Scott，你可能会多个哥哥，不过你放心，他没有我这么霸道，刻薄又严肃……”  
Scott瞪大眼：“你要上真人交换类节目了？”  
Chris觉得自己对他还是太温柔了，嗯，怎么就在自己还不用负法律责任的时候揍死他呢？  
“我喜欢，不，是爱上一个男人。”  
“那有可能是弟弟……确定他比我大？”  
Chris觉得自己的手又开始痒了呢！  
“他是个公关……”  
“高级还是低级的啊？站街还是坐店？！”  
Scott下一刻理智的闭了嘴。  
“我很爱他，我会说服他换份工作……我说感谢你，是感谢你让我遇到他，所以，你犯了错我还是不会手下留情。”  
“当然……呼，安心多了……话说你男朋友是公关啊，那你不会嫌弃弟媳妇是逃犯吧？诶，诶，Chris……住手！！”  
“疼！”  
“Chris……你先跟爸妈说好不好？有你垫底我……还打？！！Chris……我男朋友可以活生生打死一头牛的……ouch！！”  
Chris Evans站在那幢老旧的楼下整了整自己的衣冠。  
这不是出庭，再多的准备，没临门一脚来的有力。我爱他，胜过千言万语。  
他准备好了临门一脚，但却发现对方临阵逃脱。  
人去楼空？！Chris狠狠的咬了咬唇将门拍的震天响，隔壁的门跟着震了震然后开了，胳膊上纹着纹身的男人横了他一眼骂了一句神经病，他赶紧挤了进门缝，顺带着一张100dollar的纸币：“对不起，我只想知道……”  
男人将钱抢了过来语气不见好转：“人家前天就搬走啦！早就赚够了谁还住在这里……”  
搬走了？  
他又去了那家店，第一次，光明正大的走了进去。  
辞职，不，不算辞职，正规工作的话，会有档案或记录什么的……他什么都没有留下。  
我连他的电话都没有。  
不，不，照片也没有，甚至连Sebastian Stan这个名字或许也是假的。  
你想吻我吗？  
想的，很想……  
他坐垃圾堆旁边看日落，这才发现，只要在这个城市，日落的景色都是差不多的……无论是在CBD的高层，上东区的别墅，郊区的荒原，还是，还是棚户区的残埂断壁。  
悲凉又大气。  
“Hey。”一个带着渔帽的老人拄着拐杖走到了他身边，拐杖还在他背上打了几下：“小子，你来错地方了。”  
他抬头冲对方笑了笑，“等到人我就走。”  
“你们这些美利坚人啊！……”  
“你可以叫我Red。”老人坐到了他身边，说话有些喘：“他是偷渡来的……”  
父母带着独子想来梦想之地淘金，结果呢，别人偷渡是被遣返，他父母就直接死在了警察走火的枪下。  
本来应该被遣返的，又被当地的福利院收养了，其实只是为了与当地的警方博弈而已。  
后来福利院因为城区规划被抹掉了，他带着一个小丫头来到了这里。  
一个，生下来因为有遗传性糖尿病而被一起的丫头……  
“像我们这里的人，社会的渣滓，养自己都困难，谁会愿意养一个这种病的人？”  
“什么赚钱？”  
“张开腿为你们这种人服务呗！”  
“爽了就不要谈情，你父母没有教过你？”老人看着他。  
Chris看着天长久的沉默。他从来就不了解他，真的……“我，我想，我想爱他。”  
“不只是谈情说爱，想一辈子，和他。”  
男人撇撇嘴，撑着拐杖站了起来，“呵呵。”  
“拜托！如果我说谎，你可以杀了我！”  
“我不知道……”  
“不过他妹妹要换肾，你知道的……他凑够了钱。”  
“他很舍得为那丫头花钱，什么都要最好的。”  
医院，当然也是。

 

Sebastian Stan坐在手术室的门口很是不安。他一直都知道这中手术不小，是的，特别是术后的排异反应……  
如果是我就好了。他深吸了口气，试着动了动自己快要僵硬的腿。  
下一刻一件还温热的外套就盖在了他的腿上。  
sebastian目瞪口呆：“Chris？！”  
“呼……”Chris累极的坐到他身边，“谢谢你还认识我。”  
sebastian的嘴还没合上：“你……我是说……”  
“哦……”Chris摸了摸自己的胡子，“最近太忙……Scott说我是长了毛的鸡蛋！”  
那就是猕猴桃了吧？sebastian的心咚咚的跳的很快，另外一种，不是因为担忧，而是，而是震惊，不解，对，还有欣喜。  
Chris深吸了口气扭头看着他：“我想。”  
“什么？”  
“这个！”他直接啃，对就是啃咬的那种，啃上了对方的嘴唇。  
淡淡的烟味，还有唾液的甜味……妈的，我当时是脑抽了吗？明明比幻想的好太多！  
“我……唔……”  
Chris伸出胳膊搂住那个乱扭的身体，再怎么也要够五分钟才行！  
结束的时候sebastian面色潮红，因为缺氧而急促的喘着气，身体发软，Chris直接将他搂在了怀里：“我想……妈的，看你第一眼的时候就想！”  
“而且，而且我觉得自己应该在你身边，特别是现在……”  
“Sebby，我，我爱你！真的……妈的，我爱你……”  
“你单身对么？没关系，有女朋友或者男朋友也没关系……我等你们分手！好吧，最好是没有……因为我很吃醋！非常……”  
“我看你对别人笑我心里都不好受……我承认我控制欲很强……所以拜托，拜托……”  
“哦，对了！你妹妹！！！我有积蓄，我还可以给她申请医疗补助！不，不，是我们的妹妹了！”  
“Sebby，拜托请接受好么？对了，你要是觉得我太过分，干涉你的私生活……或者我这样你觉得不安，你可以用爱来报答我，就，就爱我就好了！”  
“现在不爱也没关系……呆在我身边，让我保护你……”  
“不，你这么强大，不需要我来保护，就，就……”  
“Just stay with me……”  
他啰啰嗦嗦的似解释似告白的话语被对方一吻封住，那时极尽缠绵的吻。如果不是地点和时间都不合适的话，他真的很想完成第一天晚上他因为不解风情而错失的美好。  
对的，那天晚上，那个坚称自己是直男的Chris Evans和自己心爱的人躺在床上聊到睡着。  
是对方睡着，而Chris Evans先生呢，纠结自己为什么硬着这件事一整夜……  
我那么爱你……  
“那些都不是……”Sebastian额头抵在对方额头上：“Chris，我可以这么叫你么？”  
“你……当然！”  
“我第一次看到你……你就像天神一样站在那个房间里睥睨着一切……我也是你睥睨的那些凡人中的一个。天哪，我想，我那时就想……如果你喜欢男人就好了，哪怕只有一夜……”  
“我喜欢你，Chris。是一见钟情……所以那些都不是理由。”  
“Chris，我是做MB的……我，如果，我是说如果……如果那个时候但凡有另外一个选择，天哪……”  
“我也想很体面的出现在你的面前……和你走在一起，能有站在你身边的资格……sorry，我……”  
“你有！Sebby！你有！！！”  
“我爱你，那就是你的资格！！！而且拜托！你，你这么好！你……”  
“你无偿的帮助别人……”  
“不是无偿……Sharon，Sharon让我觉得，我，我也会被人需要，我也有家人……”  
“我需要你！”Chris紧紧的搂住他：“一辈子都需要你。Sebby，是，不是无偿。你也很好。”  
“我小时候还乱扔垃圾，横穿马路，掏鸟蛋……还说过别人的坏话……拜托，和你一比我简直就是人渣！所以，请你不要嫌弃我！”  
Sebastian被他逗笑了，“所以，你，你不嫌弃？我，我已经辞职了，我会找个正式的工作！快递，酒保什么的……或者保安？”  
“如果你不够爱我的话。”Chris握紧他的手，眼里温柔至极：“Chris家缺一个主人。”  
“我爱你……”


End file.
